Long Blond Season Two
by BillieJenkinsRocks
Summary: Sequel to Long Blond Season One. Billie, Jess and Donnie must fight to find the fourth member of the Long Blond's before time runs out. With new friends not being who they appear to be and old friend turning against them will they be able to complete the prophecy or will they share the fate of their ancestors? Their destiny has been revealed...but will it be fulfilled?
1. Synopsis

**Last season on **_**Long Blond**_

Billie worked hard for forgiveness from the people who meant the most to her, the Charmed Ones, along with the magical community. Billie's old high-school friend Jess came to her college and revealed that she too had powers and together they helped stop evil from spreading. Billie went through many emotional situations including an abusive demonic boyfriend and having to face becoming an adult with no family left alive with her. However with the help of her friends she was able to overcome each obstacle as it hit her, including the horrible reality of Donnie becoming evil and possibly having to kill him. Billie's determination helped her to save her boyfriend while saving the world and discovering the truth about her, Jess's and Donnie's powers through the prophecy of the Firmus Flavus. Now the race is on to find the fourth member of the FF, so they can fulfil their destiny.

With two Whitelighters, Christy and Paige, and the help of the Charmed Ones they couldn't possibly not find the fourth member ... could they?


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own charmed or Billie Jenkins and other charmed characters. This story has been written for entertainment purposes and does not claim anything that is not its own original work.


	3. Episode One: Destiny Entwined Part One

**2.01 ~ Destiny Entwined, Part One**

_**Episode Writer / Synopsis creator ~ Aby  
Editor ~ Terry**_

**Teaser**

**Magic School, Great Hall; Evening**

_It is one month since the battle for the world. Paige is stood in the Great Hall by a table with lots of books opened up on top of it, one of the books is open to a page that is titled 'To Reverse Freezing'._

_Jess is stood next to Paige; however, instead of looking at the page that Paige is pointing to in the book, she is watching Billie and Donnie training with Christy in the corner of the Great Hall. _

_Billie and Donnie are stood in a defensive position, with their hands raised in fists ready for combat as Christy stands in the middle of them. _

Christy: Okay, remember we are trying to improve your combat skills not your powers, but if you get the chance to use powers in a way that your opponent can deflect with combat then try to. Otherwise if I see you using powers I'll orb you to a place that will give you nightmares.

_Christy smiles to her sister in a mocking way making Billie laugh, Donnie though does not smile; his face is full of pure determination. Christy notices this._

Christy: And Billie … go easy on him. My healing powers are still a bit iffy, as I haven't got full control over them yet.

Billie _(mocking):_ Now you've taken the fun out of it.

Christy _(moving backwards):_ Okay … _(Shouting)_ go!

_Donnie lunges himself at Billie with a jump kick which Billie deflects by levitating up in the air and moving backwards slightly. Donnie looks annoyed by this._

Donnie _(annoyed):_ She said no using our powers, Billie.

Billie _(levitating back down):_ Unless it's used for defence or can be defended of by combat, Donnie.

_Billie smiles at him in a mocking way to which Donnie replies by rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed that he had not understood that sooner._

Donnie then quickly punches Billie in the face, catching her off guard. She touches her face where a red fist mark can be seen, then looks at Donnie.

Billie telekinetically blasts Donnie backwards and jumps on top of him on the floor, punching him in the face and pinning him down by sitting on top of him.

Donnie tries to get up by pushing Billie off of him but she sends a low-voltage electric shock through him, making him angrier.

Donnie uses all his force to roll him and Billie over so that he is now sat on top of her, he punches her in the face and holds her down by connecting the metal from his belt to the metal on her own belt with his powers.

Donnie continues to punch Billie in the face, making her bleed and her vision gets blurry as she cannot move because of the way that Donnie has chained her down.

Jess, seeing this, tries to run over to them but Paige grabs her arm and holds her back, Jess looks at Paige annoyed.

Jess _(annoyed):_ What are you doing? He's beating the crap out of her. Are you going to let him just do that?

Paige: If you had learnt how to control your powers to be able to unfreeze beings, I would gladly let you go over there and freeze his head. But you don't. So start reading and learning … Besides, do you really think Christy will stand for him hurting her like that much longer?

_Jess looks over to Christy, noticing that she herself is getting increasingly angrier by the scene in front of her and feels reassured by that._

Jess sighs and reluctantly turns back to the book, holding out her hand to freeze a cup that is in front of her, she then looks to the book and starts to read up on how to unfreeze it.

Donnie in the meantime has still been punching Billie while sitting on top of her. Billie realises that Donnie has her chained down through his and her own belts and she telekinetically flies Donnie's belt out of its holders on his blue jeans and wraps it around his throat, straggling him.

This makes him jump backwards off of her as he tries to get it off. Christy then walks up to Billie and tries to help her up.

Christy: I think that's enough now, you two.

_Billie gets herself up off the floor before Christy reaches her and wipes away the blood from her face, she then repositions herself in a defensive posture._

Billie _(cocky):_ I'm fine … He hits like a girl anyway.

_Donnie looks at her angrily and, using his powers, picks up a metal table, lunching it towards Billie and Christy._

Billie jumps and dives onto her sister so that both of them slide out of the way of the table before it hits them. They look up to Donnie angrily, noticing his eyes are changing from normal to purple again like they were in the battle of the world when he was evil.

Billie looks afraid at the sight of Donnie's eyes changing again before her as she remembers how he was during the battle for the world. Seeing this Christy gets up off the floor, dragging her sister up with her and pushing her behind her instinctively like a big sister would do when faced with danger.

Christy _(calmly):_ Donnie, you need to control it, this is why we have been doing the training. So you can control your powers without them consuming you. Don't let them win now …

Jess _(excited, interrupting):_ ... Yes! I did it!

_Christy and Billie turn to Jess and Paige, noticing that the cup she had frozen beforehand is now fully unfrozen and still in perfect form._

Donnie, noticing that they are all distracted, lunges towards them at full speed, using his powers to aim all metal objects around the room towards them.

Billie panics, remembering her first fight with Donnie in the alleyway when she first found out about his powers, and jumps out from behind Christy, throwing her arms out, hitting Donnie hard in the chest with both an electric and telekinetic blast at once, knocking Donnie off balance and making him fly across the room into a table at the back of the room.

_Billie, looking worried, runs out of the room and down the hallway. Jess sees this and when she realises what had been happening, begins to run after Billie._

Jess _(shouting):_ Billie, wait!

_Christy and Paige look at each other, worried, as Donnie sits up from where he had fallen behind the table, groaning, his eyes normal again, looking guilty._

_**Opening Credits on the Song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Campus, Billie and Jess's Dorm Room; Evening**

_Billie is sat on her bed as Jess runs through the door. Closing it shut tightly behind her, she walks over to Billie and stands in front of her, looking confused.  
_  
Jess _(pushing):_ Are you going to tell me what was going on there?

_Billie is looking away from her to the wall. She seems distant and not really in the mood for a heart-to-heart kind of conversation. Jess can see this but still insists to get the truth out of her friend.  
_  
Jess _(sitting on the bed next to Billie):_ Talk to me.

_Billie turns around to face Jess, who notices her spilt lip and the blood on her face from the punches Donnie threw at her._

Jess brings her hand up and strokes Billie's face while pushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Jess: Why didn't you stay and let Paige heal that for you?

_Billie looks out of Jess's gaze to the bed; she thinks, and then looks back up again.  
_  
Billie: I couldn't stay there with him like that.

Jess _(realising):_ You were afraid he would change again.

Billie: He already had.

_Billie looks away from Jess and stares at a spot on the wall. Jess, seeing this, sympathetically rubs her arm.  
_  
Jess: What can I do to help you with this?

Billie _(looking back at her):_ You can't; this is something I have to do myself.

Jess: Will you at least let me clean up your wounds?

_Billie smiles at Jess, who stands up off the bed. She then bends down to give Billie a one-armed hug and kiss and the forehead before walking out into the bathroom.  
_  
Jess _(on her way to the bathroom):_ I'll be right back.

_A minute later Jess walks out of the bathroom carrying a bowl full of warm misty coloured water because of the disinfectant that is in it, and a cloth which is draped over her left arm._

She then sits cross-legged on the bed, placing the bowl of water in between her legs to hold it steady while she starts to clean up the wounds and blood off of Billie's face.

Jess: Well, at least one good thing came out of today.

Billie _(confused):_ What's that?

Jess _(grinning):_ I can finally unfreeze things now!

_Billie laughs at this, probably the first time she has found something generally funny in a while. Jess, noticing this, winks at her.  
_  
Billie _(smiling):_ Trust you to find the light in everything bad that happens.

Jess _(smiling):_ It's a gift. You love me for it really.

_Jess finishes cleaning the last of Billie's noticeable wounds and drops the cloth back into the bowl of water in between her legs.  
_  
Jess _(getting up while lifting the bowl):_ Okay, you're all clean now.

Billie: Thanks for helping me.

Jess _(smiling):_ You're welcome.

Billie: No, I meant …

Jess_ (interrupting):_ You're welcome.

_Jess walks back to the bathroom as Billie watches her smiling, believing for the first time in weeks that maybe everything would be all right.  
_

**College, Classroom; Morning**

_Billie and Jess walk into the classroom, for once early instead of late, and look around noticing few students in the class – in fact even the teacher is not there yet.  
_  
Jess _(amazed): _Wow, we didn't just get here on time; we got here early for once.

Voice: Yeah, you girls are complete boffins.

_Jess and Billie turn around to see Harry and Rob standing behind them, smirking at them, to which Jess raises her eyebrows.  
_  
Billie: Well, as you're here early: technically, so are you.

_The boys look at each over as if to say 'Oh crap' however don't speak, making Jess and Billie laugh. _

Jess _(smiling):_ That shut you up, didn't it?

Harry _(changing the subject):_ Let's go claim our row.

_The boys walk past Billie and Jess up to the third row of tables and benches in the classroom. Harry sits on the end of the third row, while Rob sits on the end of the fourth row of seats just above Harry._

Jess and Billie laugh at them still while following them up to the seats; Jess takes a seat next to Harry – to which Billie pulls a face at her by pushing her lips out as though she is kissing an invisible person.

Jess noticing this, widens her eyes and hits Billie in the leg as she is walking behind to sit next to her, making Billie fall onto her seat.

Jess _(quietly):_ Did that hurt?

Billie: Yeah.

Jess _(quietly): _Good! Don't do that again, he could have seen you.

_Jess turns to her left to see Harry and Rob, who is sitting behind her to her left, laughing.  
_  
Jess: What are you laughing about?

Harry: Nothing.

_Harry looks down to the door of the classroom and notices Donnie walk in behind a blonde girl. He waves to Donnie who starts walking up to the row they are sitting on, still behind the blonde girl._

The blonde girl looks around the class and notices a seat left on the end of Harry, Jess and Billie's row, next to Billie, and begins to approach her.

Girl: Is this seat taken?

_Billie looks at Donnie who is walking up behind the girl and back at the girl, she then smiles at the girl.  
_  
Billie: No, go ahead.

Girl _(sitting down):_ Thanks.

_Donnie, who has been watching what just happened, sighs and walks along the fourth row of seats above Billie and takes a seat next to Rob.  
_  
Donnie _(pointing at the girl):_ Who's the new girl?

Rob: I have no idea but, God, she's hot!

Girl _(extending her hand to Billie):_ Hi, I'm Roxie.

Billie _(shaking her hand):_ I'm Billie.

Jess _(waving):_ Jess. _(Pointing to Harry)_ This is Harry. _(Then to Donnie) _Donnie and …

Rob _(interrupting):_ I'm Rob. You know, we could go for a coffee later and I can show you all the cool places in town.

Jess _(glaring at Rob):_ Ignore him; he's still to learn the meaning of tact.

Harry _(laughing):_ Man, she beat you down good.

_Roxie and Billie laugh at this while Jess rolls her eyes; suddenly the now-full class goes quite as their teacher walks into the room holding a pile of papers.  
_  
Teacher: Right, I thought a nice way to start the year would be to test who actually did the reading I set on biological rhythms.

_The whole class grumbles and moans as Billie and Jess turn to each other.  
_  
Billie: Why did I let you talk me into keeping this class!

_Jess shrugs her shoulders then places her head in her hands and stares out to the front of the class awaiting the test paper to be passed along to her row.  
_

**Halliwell, Manor Kitchen; Late Morning**

_Billie and Jess walk through the kitchen-door entrance to the manor and see Paige sat at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.  
_  
Paige: Hey, how are you two feeling this morning?

Billie _(shouting):_ Coffee!

_Billie runs over to the table and grabs the coffee pot, pouring some of the black liquid into a nearby cup. Paige raises her eyebrows at this and looks over to Jess who just shrugs while walking over. _

Paige: Nice to see you too, Billie.

Jess _(taking a seat opposite Paige)_: You know, she doesn't mean anything by it. It's not even lunch yet so really, she should still be asleep.

Billie _(taking a seat next to Jess):_ Sorry Paige. I'm not functioning well this morning.

Paige: I noticed that. Not that I'm not happy to see you two but what are you doing here? Come for one of Piper's famous lunches like me?

Jess: Actually, we were looking for you. We dropped by your apartment and you weren't there so we gathered we would find you here.

Paige_ (to herself): _Am I really that predictable? _(To Billie and Jess)_ What can I do for you two then? It's not demons, is it?

Billie: No, nothing like that; it's completely human, in the "we was hoping you could help us get a job" kind of way.

Paige: Okay, now I'm intrigued. Why do you guys need jobs all of a sudden? I thought you had college grants and stuff like that?

Jess: We do, but we were thinking of trying to get a flat or something this year so we can move out of dorms.

Billie: But for that to happen, we need some money.

Jess: Hence the job needing.

_Paige looks confused as she tries to keep up with the information that was thrown at her fast by the two blonde girls sat in front of her.  
_  
Paige: Okay. Billie, couldn't the money that your parents left you help you out with the flat?

Billie: Well, yeah, but it would run out eventually, plus it's for me and Christy so we need to decide what we're going to do with it still together.

Paige: Billie, Christy is a Whitelighter now but she is still dead, I'm sure she won't be needing the money.

Billie: I know, but dead people can't walk around naked; she's still going to have to buy clothes and stuff like that.

_Jess and Paige look at each other, confused by Billie's random comment.  
_  
Paige: Right. Not that I'm saying you guys shouldn't get jobs but are you sure you would be able to handle demons, jobs and college?

Billie: Well, we won't know till we try, will we?

Paige _(giving in)_: Okay, how can I help you then?

Jess: Well, we were hoping you'd talk to Piper and Phoebe for us about getting a job at their work places.

Paige: Why can't you two talk to them yourselves?

Billie: We can, but we thought they might listen to you more as you're their sister. You can put a good word in for us. _(Cunningly) _You would really be helping us out.

Jess: Yeah you would. Please Paige, we will owe you one.

Paige _(defeated): _Okay, I'll talk to them. But I'm not promising anything and you two owe me big time for this.

_Billie and Jess both get up and leap on, Paige hugging her, to which Paige looks shocked by.  
_  
Billie/Jess: Thanks Paige, you're the best.

Billie: We have to go now.

_Billie and Jess run out the manor.  
_  
Jess _(shouting as running):_ Bye!

_Paige looks around confused and rubs her head, now looking at the door through which her two charges had just exited.  
_  
Paige _(confused):_ What just happened?

**Magic School, Great Hall; Noon**

_Christy and Donnie are training again in the Great Hall; Donnie is using his powers to make small metal balls, which he is aiming at Christy while seeing her orbing out of the way to dodge them. They are doing target practice._

Donnie keeps on aiming for where Christy was last before she orbs out making him angry because he keeps on missing, his eyes are starting to go a slight purple colour once again as he gets angrier.

Donnie _(annoyed):_ Damn it, stop orbing out every time I aim! How am I meant to hit you?!

_Christy orbs back in behind him and rolls her eyes as she, too, is now starting to get annoyed with the situation.  
_  
Christy _(trying to stay calm):_ You're meant to use your senses to try to determine where I will orb.

_Donnie turns around to face Christy who can see the purple in his eyes again, making her angry.  
_  
Christy _(annoyed): _You need to start controlling your emotions if you want Billie to trust you again.

Donnie _(annoyed):_ What has this got to do with Billie?

Christy _(shouting):_ Everything!

_Christy's angry tone in her voice shocks Donnie, making his eyes turn back to normal. Christy, seeing this, breathes deeply to calm herself.  
_  
Christy: If you keep on giving into your evil side when you get emotional she will never be able to trust you again and will pull away from you.

Donnie _(turning his back to Christy):_ She already has done; she doesn't love me anymore, I can tell.

Christy _(sighing): _She does still love you – nothing will change that. She just doesn't know how to trust you or herself at the moment.

Donnie: How do you know?

Christy: Because she was the same with me the first time she saw me after the Ultimate Battle.

Donnie _(turning back to Christy):_ How can I get her to trust me again? I'm trying, I really am – but nothing seems to work.

Christy: When you turned evil, you hurt her not just physically but emotionally as well. She's afraid of that happening again. You need to prove to her that you're not going to hurt her again, show her that you're meant to be together.

_Christy suddenly hears a jingle in her head and looks upwards, sighing heavily before looking back to Donnie.  
_  
Christy: I have to go, wait here; I'll be back.

_Christy disappears in blue and white orbs, leaving Donnie alone in the Great Hall thinking about what she had just said to him. He looks over to the bookcase and starts to walk over to it._

He picks up a book and starts flipping through the pages until he stops on one and starts to read it.

Donnie: Maybe this will help us.

_Donnie looks up to see blue and white orbs appearing in where he was standing a minute ago and quickly grabs his backpack off of the floor and throws the book into it just before Christy materialises.  
_  
Christy _(confused):_ What are you doing?

Donnie: Just looking at that book Jess was using yesterday.

_Christy eyes him suspiciously then walks over to the table and grabs his hand, making the two of them disappear in blue and white orbs.  
_

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room; Afternoon**

_Billie is sat at the computer typing an essay for her metaphysics class, which was meant to be done as holiday homework, and is due in tomorrow, as there is a knock at the door.  
_  
Jess _(walking out the bathroom):_ I'll get it!

_Jess walks up to the door and opens it to reveal Donnie standing at the door, holding the book he took from Magic School in his hands open to the page he was looking at beforehand.  
_  
Jess _(annoyed):_ What do you want?

Donnie: I just want to speak to Billie, that's all.

Jess _(closing the door):_ She's busy.

_Donnie puts his foot in the door, stopping it from closing and open again, making Jess stumble backwards while he walks into the room._

Billie gets up off the computer chair and walks over to see Donnie pushing the door, making Jess stubble back. Billie catches her from falling onto the floor and looks up to Donnie angrily.

Billie _(angry):_ What the hell are you doing?

Donnie: Trying to talk to you but she wouldn't let me in.

Billie _(angry):_ _She_ has a name. Look, I'm busy at the moment and not in the mood to talk. Just leave me alone.

_Billie goes to walk off but Donnie grabs her arm and pulls her back.  
_  
Donnie _(annoyed):_ Don't walk away from me, we need to talk!

_Jess tries to pull Donnie off of Billie, noticing that her friend is struggling to go.  
_  
Jess _(angry):_ Let her go, she said no!

_Donnie keeps a hold of Billie as Jess keeps a hold of him and looks down at the book he got from Magic School. _

Donnie _(chanting from book):_

"Take us now to the past,  
So that we can see our heart vast.  
Show us now our destiny."

_Out of nowhere a ball of yellow light fills the room making Donnie let go of Billie and Jess let go of Donnie as they stare up at the ball of yellow light above them._

Suddenly the book that Donnie is holding releases a gust of wind which pulls all three of them into it, screaming before is closes shut as the yellow ball of light disappears into the book as well, leaving only the book lying on the ground where the three of them where standing beforehand.

**Unknown Destination; Afternoon**

_A portal opens in the air and drops Billie, Jess and Donnie out of it onto the top of a hill. As they fall out they begin to roll down the hill until they land in a heap on the bottom of the grassy hill._

Jess looks up first, she looks around her destination, confused and disorientated.

Jess _(confused):_ Where the hell are we?

_Donnie stands up and looks around, too, while Jess stays sat on the floor next to Billie who is still lying on the ground.  
_  
Donnie _(confused)_: I don't know.

Jess _(annoyed):_ What the hell have you done now?

Donnie _(angry):_ This isn't my fault!

Jess _(angry):_ You're the one that read that spell!

_Billie starts groaning on the floor as she wakes up, hearing Jess and Donnie arguing. Jess notices this and looks down to her and helps her sit up.  
_  
Jess _(concerned):_ You okay?

Billie _(rubbing her head):_ I think so. Where are we?

Voice: What are you doing here?

_Billie, Jess and Donnie turn around to see a young man with blonde hair looking at them.  
_  
Jess: We're lost. Could you tell us where we are?

Man _(eyeing them up and down): _You're in Salem. And if I were you, I wouldn't wear clothes like that. People will think you're one of them.

Donnie: One of what?

Man: The witches. You're really not from around here, are you?

Billie: What makes you say that?

Man: Because anyone from here would now that the year 1608 has had the largest number of witch trials in Salem ever.

_Upon hearing this, Billie and Jess turn to each other while widening there eyes; they then look up to Donnie with a pure look of death, making him sigh heavily as he knows they are going to kill him._

Billie/Jess _(annoyed, through gritted teeth, to Donnie):_ 1608!?

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	4. Episode Two: Destiny Entwined Part Two

Heya guys here is part two of the two parter season two opener, enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and fallowed etc my story so far, please continue to do so and make sure you leave a review so i know what's going good and bad and what you think :)

* * *

**Previously on **_**Long Blond:**_

Christy and Paige both have the Firmus Flavus training hard in order to find the fourth and final member of their group. While Jess's powers are advancing, Donnie is having difficulty in controlling his, making it harder and harder for Billie to trust him. However in a misguided attempt to put things right again, Donnie ends up placing himself and his friends in unknown danger by sending them back to the past. To the Salem witch trials of 1608.

**2.01 ~ Destiny Entwined, Part Two**

_**Episode Writer / Synopsis creator ~ Abby  
Editor ~ Terry**_

**Teaser**

**Salem Fields, Afternoon: 1608**

_Billie and Jess stand on either side of Donnie, staring at him. Anger fills their facial features as the man looks on at them, amused. _

Billie/Jess: Donnie!

Donnie_ (exasperated): _What? Don't blame this on me! (To Jess) If you hadn't grabbed on to me then you wouldn't be here and it would just be me and Billie doing what I wanted us to do!

Jess _(angry):_ Well, you were the one with the spell book in the first place! What did you think it would do? Make your relationship the way it was before!?

Billie: Okay, stop it, the both of you! This is not helping at all! We are stuck here and you two going off on one another is just giving me a headache.

Jess: Sorry, I just want to get out of here that's all.

Billie: From what I remember of that spell, we are here to see something, so I'm guessing it's safe to say we are not going anywhere till we have seen it.

Donnie: Great.

_Jess rolls her eyes then, linking her arm with Billie's, she begins to walk off. Donnie, seeing this, sighs before following them, leaving the man who found them standing there alone looking very confused._

Donnie: Guys, wait up! Where are we going?

Jess: Into town.

Billie: To figure out your mess.

Man _(interrupting):_ Not to give thee the wrong end of the stick, but shouldn't thou at least come to my house first and change?

_Billie and Jess look themselves up and down, confused, before realising and looking back to the man._

Billie: How do we know it's not a trap?

Man: Thou don't. However from the sounds of it, thou don't have another choice. Thou can definitely not enter the village wearing that.

_Billie looks uneasy of his answer, as Jess steps forward towards him, pushing Donnie out of the way._

Jess _(curiously):_ What's your name?

Man: Mr Kendal, Jackson Kendal.

Donnie _(confused):_ Why are you so willing to help us? You don't even know us.

Jackson: Thou remind me of myself. When I first arrived here, if it were not for the kindness of strangers, I probably would have been burnt at the stake. My mother always told me to repay the kindness of others to the people who need it. Even though I can see thee clearly are witches, thee seem like good people to me.

_Billie, Jess and Donnie all stare at Jackson with wide eyes. _

Jackson: I can sense good magic. Why do you think I live on the outskirts of the village? Well, it's not for the view, I can tell thee that. If the authorities knew about me, they would use me to find witches and more good people would die.

Donnie: You can sense good magic?

_Jackson nods. He watches amused as Billie, Jess and Donnie turn to each other for a few seconds, whispering something he cannot quite hear. _

Jess _(turning back to Jackson):_ I think you may be able to help us with something.

Billie: In this town, is there a group of four, powerful witches?

Donnie: They'd be named the Long Blonds.

_Jackson looks confused, as though lost in thoughts._

Jackson: I don't know of any Long Blonds, as you call them. However, a group of four powerful witches named the Firmus Flavus are being held in custody by authorities.

Jess: In custody for what?

Jackson: For being witches; they have been sentenced to burn at the stake. It's happening in the village centre tonight.

_**Opening Credits to the Song **_**Fight**_** by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Salem, Village; Afternoon: 1608**

_Jackson is leading Billie, Jess and Donnie through the village. They have now changed their clothes into something more appropriate for the time period of which they are in. Billie and Jess are wearing dresses that suit the age period, much to their disliking. Jackson has told them that the dresses had belonged to his late mother, the two thought it would be rude to turn down his offer after knowing so, thus accepted. Donnie meanwhile is in a similar outfit to Jackson's. He is wearing breeches with a shirt and waistcoat. _

_While walking through the village they cannot help but notice how deserted it seems. There are no children playing on the streets, not a person in sight it appears. The village looks deadly silent._

Jess: Where are all the villagers? This place is like a ghost town.

Jackson: They're all in the houses, everyone is afraid to be out on the streets. They believe the witches will harm their families and livelihoods.

Donnie: Chickens.

_Billie and Jess roll their eyes and continue walking up to a large dull building, which has barred windows on the outside of it. It is the town prison._

Billie: Thanks for your help, Jackson; we should be alright from here.

Jackson: As long as thou are sure?

Jess: We are, thanks.

_Billie, Jess and Donnie all smile to Jackson before walking into the building, closing the door behind them, leaving Jackson alone on the unpopulated street. _

Jackson _(smiling):_ See you soon.

_A bright red glow lights the spot that Jackson is stood in, however just as quick as it appeared, it disappears along with Jackson too, leaving the street this time completely empty._

**San Francisco, Billie and Jess's Dorm; Afternoon: 2008**

_The room is quiet, much like the past period of time which its inhibitors were stuck in. Papers are scattered all over the floor along with furniture, however one thing stands out amongst the rubble mess of the college dorm room. A book. Turned upside down, left on the page of which last has been read. It is the spell Donnie has read, causing him and his friends to be sent to their past._

_Suddenly the room is lit with blue and white swirls of orbs as Paige appears. She looks around, confused by the mess. _

Paige _(worried):_ Billie? Jess? I know you're here; I sensed you. What's with all the mess?

_Still there is nothing, the room holds a chilling silence. Something which Paige was never comfortable with._

Paige: Come on, you know how much pranks like this annoy me. I will just have to …

_Paige stops mid-sentence after hearing the chimes that come with the familiar look of blue and white orbs appearing in a swirl. When the orbs have left, Christy is standing in their place._

Christy _(annoyed): _I'm sure I sensed Donnie here.

Paige _(confused):_ Like I sensed Billie and Jess here. Something's going on, try sensing again.

_The two Whitelighters look at each other, worried, before closing their eyes to help them concentrate on sensing their charges. _

_Both open their eyes at the same time with raised eyebrows, showing their further confusion, they both tilt their heads downwards towards the book._

Christy _(confused):_ You have got to be kidding me.

_Paige bends down to pick up the book, she turns it over in her hands to see the page it was left open on. After reading the page, she sighs heavily_

Paige _(sarcastically):_ Just great!

_Paige passes the book to Christy, whose face goes from worried to angry as she reads through the page the book was left open to. _

Christy _(angry):_ I'm going to kill him!

_Paige smirks and wraps one arm around Christy's shoulder._

Paige _(grinning):_ Welcome to the fun of being a Whitelighter.

_Christy shakes her head as a small smile begins to appear on the corner of her lips, afterwards she breathes outwards deeply, to calm herself._

**Salem, Prison, Afternoon: 1608**

_Billie, Jess and Donnie are walking along a very long hallway, past empty cells in the prison. They had successfully managed to blab their way past the guards and go in alone. Not that the guards would have argued. None of them wanted to be anywhere near these prisoners, for the same reason the villagers refused to leave their houses. _

_It would not be hard for Billie, Jess and Donnie to find who they were looking for, as at this moment in time, the Firmus Flavus were the only prisoners left in the prison._

_While walking down the hallway of the prison, the three could hear the familiar sound of pacing footsteps, something that they were so used to hearing from Piper and Billie during stressful moments._

_The three's pace quicken as they grow closer to the sound of the pacing, until they stop in front of a large barred cell. In the cell they se four young blonde beautiful women. One of whom has some resemblance to Billie and is the one pacing back and forth in the cell, while two of the other women are standing up leaning against a wall and the last one is sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. _

_The woman sat on the floor looks up to see Billie, Jess and Donnie; the women who was pacing sees this. She stands still and turns to look towards the bars, she then walks forwards towards them._

Woman: Who are you?

Donnie: We're family.

_Jess hits Donnie with her elbow while both she and Billie roll their eyes, something becoming too regular for their liking when it comes to dealing with Donnie. Billie then walks closer to the barred cell. _

Billie: We're good witches, like you are.

Jess: We need your help.

_The woman who was sat on the floor, stands and walks over to the women already confronting Billie, Jess and Donnie. _

Woman: Catherine, why are you talking to them? _(to Jess)_ If you haven't noticed, we're stuck behind bars.

Catherine: Why do you judge so harshly, Jasmine?

_Another woman, who was standing at the back of the room leaning against a wall, steps forward towards the group on either side of the barred cell door. _

Women: She doesn't trust them. With good reason, too; no man has ever been known to practice good magic. We learnt that the hard way, right, Daniela?

Jess: That's why they say, "never leave a man to do a woman's job."

_Jasmine and Catherine smirk at this after looking at each other. _

Jasmine: Maybe I did judge these children too quickly. They have spirit, something we don't come across much at the moment.

Catherine _(smiling):_ What are your names?

Billie _(pointing to Jess): _She's Jess. I'm Billie. _(Pointing to Donnie) _And that's Donnie.

Daniela: Your names are very unique, I have never heard of them before.

Woman: Which gives us even less reason to trust them. Especially that so-called male witch.

Catherine: You were not the only witch to fall for Jared's tricks, we all did, Roslyn. What was it you needed help with, children?

Donnie: We're not children.

Jess _(annoyed):_ You better pray my powers are down here. If I can, I will freeze your ass.

Daniela: Why would your powers not work here?

Billie _(nervously):_ We're from the future. That's what we need your help with. Getting back there.

Jess: If this time-travel is at all similar to others that witches have done before, only one set of the Firmus Flavus will have powers at the same period.

Roslyn: Did she just say what I thought she said?

Catherine: You're the Firmus Flavus from the future?

Jasmine: That would make you our …

Donnie _(interrupting): _Great grand-children.

Daniela: The prophecy foretold of us having four ancestors, but yet there are only three of you here?

Billie: We are still searching for the fourth Firmus Flavus, but if we don't return to our time we may never find who it is.

Jasmine: The only way we could help you is if we had our book of magic, but it is still hidden in our house.

Jess: Can't you use your powers to break out?

Catherine: We don't have powers anymore, Jared made sure of that. However, if your theory is right, you may have yours.

Daniela: With our book of magic, we can help you write a spell to get back to your time.

_Billie and Jess turn to Donnie, who at first looks confused. Then he realises they want him to use his power to break the Firmus Flavus out. _

_Donnie closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath, he then opens his eyes, determination flashing through as he slowly waves his hand over the metal of the cells bars. _

_Almost intently the cells bars disintegrate into tiny particles of metal, leaving a large open space in the hallway. The Firmus Flavus look on in amazement. _

Roslyn _(confused):_ I still cannot believe this is truly happening, a male performing good magic?

Billie: Never underestimate the power of magic.

_Billie and Jess laugh at the joke while the Firmus Flavus look at them as confused as Donnie, none of them understanding what is meant by the joke. _

Jess: Let's go before the guards find they are out of the cell.

Billie: Right, we need to get out of this maze quickly.

_Billie, Jess and Donnie begin to lead the Firmus Flavus back along the hallway they had come down to find them, looking for another way out of the building._

**San Francisco, Billie and Jess's Dorm; Late Afternoon: 2008**

_Christy was pacing back and forth in the small college dorm room, as Paige sat on the computer chair, flicking through the spell book, where the two white-lighters had sensed there charges from. _

_As Paige flicked back onto the page with the spell that Donnie had read out on it, she noticed something that she had not seen the first time round. The page had a folded over third part to it. Carefully she unfolded the third part of the page and began to read it. _

_Christy looked to Paige, and noticed her facial expression had changed from the few seconds ago that she was pacing the other way. _

Christy _(impatiently):_ What is it?

_Paige looked up from her reading, having only just finished, being met with Christy's impatient gaze._

Paige: The spell that we think Donnie used is from a book called Firmus Flavus Book of Magic. Apparently the book was destroyed in a fire, as angry villagers burned down the Firmus Flavus's house. The page with this spell on is all that survived the fire.

**Salem, Prison: 1608: Late Afternoon. **

_Billie, Jess, Donnie and the Firmus Flavus were now almost out of the prison, they had not come across any guards yet. It seemed that luck was on their side. However that luck soon broke as they opened the finale door and walked into the last room between them and the outside world. _

_Three guards, who were in the room, saw them and instantly tried to stop them from escaping by charging at them. One of the guards began to pull a long piece of rope which made a ringing sound afterwards much like a bell would. _

Roslyn: They rang the alarm, we have to get out now or all is lost.

_Billie telekinetically threw one of the guards into a wall just before he could reach the group. She turned to see the other two approaching cautiously. _

Billie: Jess we need to blow them out the way.

_Jess picking up on Billie's hint threw out her hands releasing a gust of wind blowing back the guards into the wall next to the first fallen guard. The Firmus Flavus and Donnie ran out the exit into the village as Jess and Billie quickly checked there were no more guards left before following them out and down towards the Firmus Flavus's house._

**Salem, Firmus Flavus house: 1608: Early Evening**

_Billie and Jess run through the door of the house and slam it shut behind them. Leaning back onto the door they take some long deep breaths to sort their breathing out then look over to Donnie and the Firmus Flavus._

Billie _(out of breath):_ That was too close.

Catherine: It won't take them long to figure out where we are, we need to work fast. Daniela can you get the book please?

_Daniela walks over to a small handmade box, she opens it, however nothing can be seen inside. She places her hands inside the box and suddenly a red blow in the shape of a book. Daniela takes the book out and moves it over to a handmade table in the centre of the room. _

_On the book a red triangle slowly begins to light up in red on the cover, when all three of the lines on the triangle are completed a pentagram forms in the centre of the triangle,_ _which then is light further by a red circle, joining all the red lines on the book together as one, making them entwined._

Jess: The book is magically protected isn't it?

Roslyn: It is. Furthermore only witches who practice good magic can see its true form.

Jasmine: And only the Firmus Flavus can open it.

Catherine _(to Billie):_ Would you do the honours?

_Billie smiled and walked over to the table where Daniela had placed the book. Daniela smiled to Billie and stepped aside allowing Billie to stand before the book. She was about to open it, however she stopped and turned to Jess and Donnie._

Billie: Let's open it together.

_Jess and Donnie smiled at Billie as they both quickly walked over to the table with the book on it. They took one last look at each other before all three of them placed a hand on the cover of the book. _

_The book glowed a bright red once again, which flowed into Billie, Jess and Donnie before it allowed itself to be opened. _

_The Firmus Flavus stood smiling, knowing that their ancestors truly were the new Firmus Flavus. As the red light left Billie, Jess and Donnie's bodies they looked at each other in amazement._

Donnie: I have never felt power like that. It was even stronger than when I first received my powers.

Roslyn: That's because the book connects you, as a group together.

Catherine: It entwines your destinies as one.

Daniela: And for that reason makes your power much greater than you are used to.

Jess _(smiling):_ Sounds cool to me.

Donnie: We should start making this spell, to get us back to the future, before they find us.

Jasmine: He's right, we should. Who was it who read the spell in the first place?

Donnie: I did.

_Donnie watched as Daniela walked over to the book and began flipping through the pages, he looked at the pages she flipped through, noticing how beautiful they looked. They had hand painted picture and illustrations, spells potions and information was written in chorography style writing. One page though stood out to Donnie. _

_Donnie walked forwards and placed his hand on Daniela's to stop her from flipping the page over as he read it. He then looked confused. _

Donnie: This is the spell.

_Catherine walked forward to the book and read the page on which Donnie had stopped Daniela's flipping through. _

Catherine: It would make sense as to how they got here.

Roslyn: But how did they get the spell in the first place?

Jasmine: Only a member of the Firmus Flavus can open it, which means something happened to it in our future.

Daniela: Or Jarred has an ancestor trying to stop their destiny in the future.

_The Firmus Flavus looked at each worried about the thought of this._

Jess: Who is the Jarred?

Jasmine: He was one of us a Firmus Flavus.

Roslyn: But he turned bad, he made it his aim to kill every innocent we attempted to save.

Catherine: And to destroy our destiny, by exposing magic.

Billie: And you're taking the blame for it, he exposed you to the authorities.

Daniela: Yes. And blamed us for the murders, so that we burn, meaning our destiny cannot be completed.

Roslyn: Not in this life maybe. But we can make sure in your future it will be, Daniela is the reversal spell still in the book.

_Daniela flipped past a couple of pages before stopping to read a page._

Daniela: Yes, it's here.

_Daniela folded over the page with the reversal spell on it in the book and returned to the group._

Catherine: The spell is folded over for you. There's one thing we need you to do for us before you go though.

Jess: Anything.

Jasmine: We need you to take us back to the prison.

Billie: What! They're going to burn you.

Roslyn: We know, but we have to go back.

Daniela: If we don't our children will be in danger. The authorities won't stop, not until they know all our families are dead.

Catherine: Which would mean that your future as you know it would not happen. We have to do this.

_Billie, Jess and Donnie look at each other. _

Jess: We will take you.

Donnie: Because you want to go.

Billie: But we don't have to like it.

_Catherine walked forwards up towards Billie, she gave her a quick hug then stroked the younger blondes check with her hand. _

Catherine: You're so beautiful. All of you are, our children.

Donnie: Thanks, but I was looking for handsome personally.

_Everyone laughed at this, all of them wondering how one joke can lighten the mood before the inevitable._

**Salem, Village Centre: 1608: Evening**

_The sun was beginning to set in the sky; a red lining was in the sky almost as bright as the light that glowed from the Firmus Flavus Book of Magic. The four Firmus Flavus members were all tied tightly with ropes and chains on stakes, stood side by side, sharing the same fate and ending their same entwined destiny._

_A large crowd of villagers was gathered around the village centre all waiting for the witches they thought were so evil to burn. However in amongst the crowd disguised in black robes were Billie, Jess and Donnie watching as their ancestors gave up their lives to save the future as they knew it._

_One of the authorities was standing in front of the Firmus Flavus holding a fire torch in his hand. _

Authority spokesperson: We are gathered here today to witness the burning of the evil witches, practitioners of dark magic. Daniela, Catherine, Jasmine and Roslyn, witches so evil they possess no known second name. Now they will burn for their sins, let God have their fate!

Crowd _(in unison):_ Burn witches! Burn!

_Billie, Jess and Donnie watched as the authority spokesperson threw the torch down onto some hay next to the stakes which the Firmus Flavus were chained to. Flames started to flare up along the stakes and the hay, getting closer and closer to the targets. _

_Unable to watch any longer Billie, Jess and Donnie, turned to walk away with tears in their eyes, however they were suddenly stopped by two men standing in their path. Two guards from the prison. Two of the guards that had tried to stop them from taking the Firmus Flavus. _

Guards _(shouting):_ Witches! These witches tried to help them. Burn the witches!

_The shouting drew the attention of the crowd, one of which grabbed the torch from the floor which was still alight, and with a few more members of the crowd walked towards Billie, Jess and Donnie, circling them. _

_Billie not seeing a way out telekinetically blasted the crowd back, giving a gap for her, Jess and Donnie to run through. _

Billie: Come on we have to get to the book.

_The crowd members began to get up and chased after Billie, Jess and Donnie, who ran up to the Firmus Flavus house and ran inside shutting and barricading the door behind them, with chairs tables and over various heavy objects they could find so they could stop the crowd getting in._

_Jess ran over to the handmade wooden box and took the box out; she brought it over to Billie and Donnie. They watched closely as the book glowed bright red once again and the pattern of the triangle with a circled pentagram in the middle began to form again. _

_They crowd could be heard shouting and banging on the wooden house outside, before suddenly smoke could be smelt, they had thrown the torch onto the house, setting it alight in flames, like it owners. _

_Jess opened the book and began flipping through the pages looking for the folded over page with the spell needed on it. Suddenly out of one of the rooms in the wooden house, a tall man with long tied back blonde hair appeared. _

Man _(grinning evilly): _Looks like there's a new Firmus Flavus, we'll have to see about that.

Jess _(looking up from flipping through the book): _Who are you?

Man: I'm Jared, and you are?

_Billie threw out her arm telekinetically throwing Jared into the wall behind him making him slip into unconsciousness. _

Billie: None of your business.

_Jess who had been flipping through the book found the folded over page with the spell that they need. _

Jess: I've got it.

_The three looked down at the book and read through the spell once before forming a circle of themselves and the book. Billie was in the middle holding onto both Jess and Donnie's hands, who in turn were holding onto a side of the book each completing the circle._

Billie/Jess/Donnie _(chanting):_

In this time and in this hour,

We call upon our entwined power,

Take us back to what we know,

Leave this place we need not know.

_Suddenly a powerful wind blasted through the small wooded house making parts of it fall from the ceiling along with burning rubble from the fire on the outside of the house._

_Above them in the huge gust of wind that was forming a portal began to slowly open, Billie, Jess and Donnie, were paying so much attention on keeping each other together as one that they did not notice Jared advancing on them. _

_Jared lunged at them and took the book from Jess and Donnie's hands, Billie seeing him trying to escape from the house through a window ran after him. _

Jess _(shouting):_ Billie come back!

_Jess tried to run after her but before she had the chance both her and Donnie got sucked up the portal and sent back to the future, just as Billie caught up with Jared, she pulled him back from the window and kicked him in the stomach making him double over in pain. _

_He looked up to see Billie slowly being pulled towards the portal and smiled evilly at her clutching the book to his chest._

Jared _(smiling):_ Looks like your ride home is here witch.

Billie _(determined):_ I'm not leaving without that book!

_Billie threw out her arms as the portal began sucking her upwards and began telekinetically prying the book from Jared's hands. Jared clang to the book for dear life. The book was in a tug of war between good and evil. _

_Billie's power though was stronger than Jared's grip, as just in time she managed to pry the book from his hands the book flew into her chest opening itself on the way up. The_ _force of the winds around the portal ripping a page out as Billie and the book disappeared through the portal closing it with their departure._

Jared _(angry):_ No! It can't be!

_Jared's angry shouting was the last thing the small wooden house could take. Collapsed into a burning rubble mess crushing Jared to the ground with it. The only thing escaping the fiery mess was the small torn page of the book. The spell which brought Billie, Jess and Donnie back to the past in the first place. _

**San Francisco, Billie and Jess's Dorm: 2008: Late Evening.**

_Billie crashed through the portal onto her dorm room floor with a thump, the book still stuck to her chest with the power she had used to pry it from Jared's hands._

Jess _(worried):_ Are you okay? What were you thinking? What if you didn't make it out of there?

_Billie laughed at the panicked state of her friend, and when she saw the worried eyes of Donnie, Paige and Christy on her also, she held the book up to them with a smile. _

Billie: I was thinking this book might really help us in finding the forth Firmus Flavus.

_Paige and Christy looked at each other shocked. _

Paige _(excited):_ You saved the book, that's great. This book was not meant to survive, the potions, spells and information in that book has not been viewed since when it the past it burned. This could change and save the lives of so many innocents.

Christy _(sternly to Donnie):_ One thing it won't change is your stupid-ness unfortunately will it? What do I have to say to get through to you? Looks like with you actions speak louder than words, so action it will be. We have training everyday this week after college.

_Billie and Jess laugh as Donnie sighs turning red. _

Jess _(singing):_ Donnie's in trouble.

_Billie and Jess laugh at Donnie more as they continue to sing the line over and over again, which causes Paige and Christy to smile at the young witches antics._

**College Class Room: Next Morning.**

_Billie, Jess and Donnie slowly and shamefully walk up to their seats looking down to not met the gaze with the giggling students watching them arrive. The teacher had just been giving them a lecture on how irresponsible it was to be twenty minutes late to their second lesson of the new year. _

_They reached their row and sat down getting pads of paper and pens out of their bags. Billie turned to look at Roxie, she looked tired. _

Billie _(whispering):_ You look almost as exhausted as I feel.

Roxie _(Smirking):_ Well at least I still make it to class on time.

Harry _(whispering): _I hope you guys remembered to do the homework, or you really will be in the doghouse.

Billie/Jess/Donnie: Oh crap.

_In unison like their speech was they slumped their heads on the table in their hands. _

Harry _(laughing):_ Well I would defiantly say the new year has started.

Billie _(whispering to herself): _In more way than you even now.

**END OF EPISODE.**


End file.
